


A Conversation that Never Happened

by Ferith12



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: “Good always triumphs over evil,” said the boy to the witch.A thing I wrote instead of kid!Duncan and Cassandra's actual first meeting.  AU scene to A Different Story, might not make sense if you haven't read that already.





	A Conversation that Never Happened

“Good always triumphs over evil,” said the boy to the witch.

“Does it now?” said the witch, “Then tell me, which of you triumphed and which of you was good or evil, you or the wolf?”

“I triumphed,” said the boy, “Because I was good.”

“Did you? But the wolf killed you.”

“But I survived,” said the boy, “That’s triumph enough.”

“I cannot argue with that,” laughed the witch, “But what of the wolf? Was it evil? All it did was try to feed itself.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” said the boy thoughtfully, “But you are right. That is why the wolf did not die either.”

“You have an answer for everything,” said the witch, “What of the sheep, then?”

“Oh, the sheep were stupid. Everyone knows that.”

And who can say if the boy had the right of it? The boy did survive, but he never grew up to marry Deborah Campbell or lead his clan, and as for the wolf, it was killed only a day later by the boy’s father. But perhaps it is enough of a triumph to survive, even if it is without home or inheritance, even if it is for only one more day. And perhaps the world is a harsh and complicated place, and good triumphs where she can, and does her best the rest of the time. In the end, only one thing is certain: sheep, as everyone knows, are stupid.


End file.
